Bobos y babeantes babuinos
by LauLovegood10
Summary: Luna iba alegremente por el pasillo de la segunda planta, cuando de pronto apareció la pandilla con la que a ella menos le apetecía cruzarse. El grupito de Slytherin.


Sonó el timbre. Acababa de terminar otra aburrida clase de historia de la magia. Luna, que estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos desde hacía un buen rato, volvió en si cuando vio a todos sus compañeros montar un gran alboroto mientras recogían y salían. El fantasma profesor atravesó la pared, como de costumbre, y ella se alegró de poder salir a tomar un poco el aire, pues estaba bastante dormida después de aquella clase. Recogió sus libros, los guardó en la mochila, y salió la última después de todos los grupitos de alumnos de Ravenclaw. Iba alegremente por el pasillo de la segunda planta, cuando de pronto apareció la pandilla con la que a ella menos le apetecía cruzarse. Era un grupo de Slytherin, de un curso superior al de ella.

-¡Mirad, Es Lunática Lovegood! –una chica morena, no muy alta y con un flequillo que le daba un aspecto estúpido la señalaba con el dedo-.

-Hola, Pansy Parkinson –saludó Luna vagamente sin hacer caso de las risas y ruidos ridículos que hacían sus amigos.

-¿Es verdad que has sacado un Extraordinario por el artículo ese que escribiste? –preguntó Pansy con un gesto despectivo en la cara-. Gente de tu curso nos lo ha contado.

-Pues gente de mi curso tiene razón, qué cosas, ¿no? –respondió la chica sin alterar lo más minimo el tono de su voz-.

-Claro –dijo un chico pálido y de rasgos afilados que arrastraba las palabras-. Te lo habrá hecho tu papi, ¿no? Como suele escribir cosas tan interesantes… -continuó Draco con una mezcla de ironía y amenaza-.

-¡Ah… ya entiendo! –dijo Luna haciéndose la sorprendida-. Por eso a ti se te dan también las artes oscuras.

Los chicos dejaron de reírse al instante. La miraban con odio y desprecio. Ella no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho y mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos de Draco Malfoy, como si estuviera escuchando una charla interesantísima. El chico avanzó unos pasos y se quedaron a unos palmos de distancia. Luna no se movió.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho? –le dijo entornando los ojos de rabia-.

-Pues eso, que aquí a cada uno se le da bien lo que está acostumbrado a ver, o a hacer… -Luna bajó la mirada y se quedó mirándole el antebrazo izquierdo durante un segundo; después giró la cabeza-.

Los miembros del grupo soltaron aspavientos de asombro, y alguno se agarró la manga de la túnica sin darse cuenta.

-Vas a pagar por eso… maldita lunática… -Draco y Luna sacaron sus varitas a la vez, pero uno de los amigos de él, que parecía un trol, desarmó a la chica, que se quedó con la varita de Draco casi pegada al cuello.

Luna se quedó quieta, mirándolo fijamente desafiante. No daba ninguna muestra de tener miedo. Quería aparentar valentía ante todo. En ese instante se oyó un grito.

-¡Expelliarmus! –y un destello de luz roja tiñó las paredes de piedra-.

Draco se desarmó y sus amigos soltaron gritos de desconcierto. Luna seguía igual que antes y al darse cuenta de que no era un hechizo contra ella, giró la cabeza para ver quién lo había lanzado.

-¡Qué valiente, Malfoy! Metiéndote con una chica más pequeña que tú y rodeado de tus niñeras –aplaudió irónicamente-. Dime, ¿por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?

Draco, que se le había quedado una cara de susto impresionante, se colocó bien la túnica y rió mirando de arriba abajo a su agresor.

-¿Y quién es alguien de mi tamaño, tú? –Su cara expresaba tal desprecio que parecía que le iba a escupir.

-Yo valgo doce veces más que tú, Malfoy. ¡Levicorpus! –Draco quedó colgando boca-abajo de un tobillo del propio aire y su repeinado pelo rubio quedó en punta-.

El chico apuntó al resto de los slytherin, pero estos gritaron al ver a Draco y salieron corriendo.

-Compañerismo… muy típico de los slytherin –comentó Luna como si estuvieran tranquilamente tomando el té en su sala común.

El joven la sonrió y guardó su varita.

-No hay derecho a que traten así a la gente… Cómo se pueder tan asquesoramente… Solo piensan en ellos mismos, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás. No tienen derecho, no lo tienen…-el chico parecía furioso, cosa poco habitual en él-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, muy bien, pobrecillos, solo son unos bobos y babeantes babuinos… Les dejan una hora libre y no saben qué hacer para divertirse, por eso…

-…por eso vienen a molestarte a ti. –dijo el chico mirándola fijamente.

-Bueno, tengo que irme a emparejar calcetines, ¡gracias, Neville! –y según estaba, Luna se dio media vuelta, y como si nada hubiera pasado, se fue dando saltos hacia la torre de Ravenclaw-.

Neville Longbottom se quedó quieto, pensativo, y sujetando fuertemente su varita. No dejó de mirar a Luna hasta que se perdió de vista. Entonces apuntó a Draco.

-Liberacorpus –y el chico cayó jadeando al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo. Sin decir nada más, Neville se fue.


End file.
